Dirty Onsen
by djlee6
Summary: A KuriSari request. FEMChrona/Kid. oneshot. smut. little twist at the end ;


A Kuri Sari request

FEMchrona

enjoy!

ooooooooooo

After the Kishin Asura was destroyed and Death City was rebuilt, life was finally getting back to some normalicy. Still, there was an uneasy tension in the air for some time before the people of Death City (both Academy related and civilian) finally took a deep breath of relief.

And it was at this time that Tsubaki had finally had enough of all the negitive energy.

"C'mon guys, we deserve some time off!" The young ninja declared in front of her friends who were all gathered for a picnic in their regular spot. "I spoke it over with Shinigami-sama and he agreed that we should have a little vacation. Ya know, a sort of reward for helping to defeat Asura."

"Man, some time off sounds nice!" Soul groaned, stretching his arms above his head.

"What'dya have in mind?" Liz asked, munching on an onigiri.

"I have everything planned out!" Tsubaki explained, excited. "I got us a few nights at a hotel with an onsen. The owner offered it to me free after I helped her paint her house."

"She gave you a free week just for painting her house?" Kid inquired in disbelief.

"Inside and out," Tsubaki cleared up, laughing nervously.

"I've never been to an onsen," Maka murmered.

"Really? They're awesome!" Black Star said. "Kinda like a hot tub, 'cept the chicks are naked and make it easier to-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Such vulgarity," Kid huffed at Black Star's behavior, rolling his eyes.

"So you guys wanna go?" Tsubaki pressed. Her friends sweatdropped at her excitement, but seeing as she didn't leave much room for arguement...

"Sounds fun," Liz said, Patty clapping her hands and giggling madly in agreement.

"I could pay for the transportation and meals," Kid offered.

"Great! Sounds like everyone's in," Soul spoke up, laying back and looking as though he was planning to take a nap while everyone else finished eating.

"Well, Chrona," Maka said, turning to her pink haired best friend, "excited to see your first onsen?"

Chrona frowned, looking confused. "But...I didn't help defeat Asura..."

"You helped beat Medusa," Soul pointed out from his spot on the ground.

"Chrona, I wouldn't plan a trip for my friends and not invite you!" Tsubaki laughed. "Of course you can come!"

Chrona blushed and gave a single nod in aknowledgement, not bothering to argue.

oooo

The trip was a long one, but despite the fact that they were all crammed in a van the entire way there, the group managed to not snap and kill eachother.

As it turned out, they were the only guests at the hotel. The owner explained that it was a regular 'slow week', and that after working there for so many years, she knew that no one would show up. She told them all that she had no problem with giving them the space as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

A very nice surprise, indeed.

This being the case, everyone was able to have their own room.

After unpacking and settling in, everyone gathered into the kitchen area and made themselves at home by breaking into whatever they could find. (A/N: Tsubaki did a really good job painting...) Of course, when Patty caught the girls' attention by shouting something about giraffes, Black Star drug Soul and Kid away.

"What the hell, man?" Soul complained.

"Shh!" Black Star shushed dramatically. Looking over his shoulder and seeing the others still distraced by Patty, he turned back to the huddle he had created. "I came up with a way to make our trip a little interesting,"

"Really, now?" Kid asked, quirking an elegant brow.

"What'dya have in mind?" Soul grinned evily.

"Chrona."

"..."

"...What about Chrona?" Kid asked, suddenly feeling a little irritated. For reasons unknown to him, he felt very protective of the pinkette, though he kept his inner conflict secret.

"I figured we could make this fun by having a little contest," Black Star explained smugly. "First to figure out Chrona's gender wins!"

"...I'm in," Soul said.

"What! You can't be serious!" Kid declared, not bothering to mask his surge of anger.

"Ah, c'mon," the assasin whined. "It'll be fun!"

"No it won't!" Kid argued. "I refuse to even support the idea of exploiting Chrona for entertainment! Besides, you were going to find out this week anyway,"

"What do ya mean?" Soul inquired, confused.

"I mean," Kid huffed, "the onsens are seperated into men and women portions. Whatever Chrona goes into, that's Chrona's gender,"

"Oh, yeah..." The weapon nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Then I'm out."

Black Star, upset his plans were shot down the drain stomped his feet out of the room to go and pout in his room. (Though this went unnoticed by anyone other than Soul and Kid.)

Soul and Kid headed back to the table, Kid sighing quietly in relief.

In all honesty, he was very curious about Chrona's gender and had been trying for some time to figure it out. He could have simply asked, but he cared a lot for the pinkette and didn't want to offend Chrona in any way.

He was watching Chrona now, trying not to draw too much attention as he took in each movement, each word, each gesture.

After some time, the shinigami frowned and excused himself from the group, heading to his room.

oooo

It was dark out now. Kid had been planning to sleep to rid himself of his growing frustration. Thanks to Black Star's comments earlier that evening, Kid was becoming fixated on Chrona again.

The young shinigami rubbed the palms of his hands over his face and glanced over at the clock on the nighstand.

11: 45...

Well, if I can't sleep, might as well check out the onsen. Kid got up stretching and heading downstairs, noticing that the halls were quiet.

He listened closely and caught only the drones of several tvs, but none of the voices belonged to his friends.

They must've fallen asleep...It was a long trip...

Kid POV

When I got down in the changing room, I was already starting to feel a little relaxed. And really, when I thought about it, it was stupid of me to be so worked up anyway.

Of course, Chrona's gender was a mystery to everyone, but gender wasn't something to fixate on. As far as the topic of equality goes, I've worn myself to death with speeches about how people shouldn't focus on what parts a person has and put more stock into who the person actually is. And Chrona-though currently genderless, it seemed-was a good person. Always caring, always gentle...

And for some reason, always on my mind...

Stripped of my clothes and with a towel wrapped around my waist, I headed out into the onsen, ready to relax...

Only to see Chrona there.

I blushed darkly and tightly clutched the towel around my waist. This is the men's portion, right? No...I'm certain it is...So why is Chrona here? This must mean Chrona's a boy...For some reason when I came to this realization, I felt as though my heart was sinking. Why was I...disappointed?

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I cleared my throat and forced a smile. "Good evening, Chrona," I greeted warmly.

Chrona yelped, hiding in the water. "K-Kid-kun!"

My smile faltered and feeling slightly confused. "Are you okay, Chrona?"

"Y...yes...I suppose..." Chrona mumbled, head ducked down in embarrassment.

Strange..."So you couldn't sleep either?" I slipped into the hot water, slipping off my towel.

"N-no...I usually can't..."

"Well, at least here you can kill time," I offered lamely. "Must be boring to be locked up in that little room at the Academy and not be able to sleep,"

"Yeah," Chrona agreed. "Maka told me that I should try the onsen...so that maybe I could know how to deal with it before everyone used them tomorrow."

I chuckled a bit. "Ya know, it's funny...if I hadn't come down, I would've shocked tomorrow,"

"...Huh?"

"Well, I was under the impression that you were a girl," I admitted. True, I was never sure about Chrona's gender, but it seemed more likely that this beautiful creature was a woman, not a girlish boy.

"..." When Chrona didn't respond, I glanced over and was surprised to see a dark blush covering those pale cheeks.

"Chrona?"

"I...Wh-what are you talking about?" Chrona asked, looking panicked.

I quirked a brow. "You're in the men's bath," I pointed out. Really, I knew Chrona struggled in school but jeez...

"...M-men's bath?" Chrona began to shake in a nervous fit. "Oh no..."

"Chrona? What's wrong?" I moved closer to her, only to have her flinch and quickly back away.

"I...I d-didn't know it was the men's part!"

My eyes widened in realization. Chrona's a girl! Normally, I'd be silently cheering to myself 'yes, I was right', but I was too stunned at the situation I was in. I was currently sitting in an open air bath, with a girl...naked...

Call it instinct or perversion, but as soon as Chrona's true gender was brought to light, I couldn't resist trailing my eyes up and down her naked form (what I could see any way) and took in every detail. How the steam made her sweat, how the water made her skin glisten, how she modestly covered her chest from my view.

Oh, how I wished she would move those arms away...

I shook my head of my perverted thoughts-though in vain-and tried to comfort her in some way. "Chrona, it's fine," I attempted to assure her, doing my best to ignore my erection. "It was an honest mistake,"

"It was!" Chrona agreed. "I'm so sorry!" Chrona was nearly submerged in the water now in an attempt to hide herself.

It took all I had to resist pulling her back up so I could ogle her some more.

"Chrona, you don't need to be sorry. I'm not mad," I waited for a response but she kept her head down, her hands covering her face and her body completely hidden from view. I sighed. "Look...I can get out if you want...Then you don't have to worry about me seeing you naked..and I can take you to the women's part." I hated suggesting it, but I hated seeing her sad more.

"...You..." She peeked up from her hands. "You aren't worried about me...seeing you naked?"

I blushed but smiled in reassurence. "No, I'm not. It's a bit more violating to women than it is to men,"

She visibly relaxed, her face lighting up. "So...it's okay?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock for a slit second before regaining my composure. "What do you mean?"

She blushed cutely and tugged at her hair nervously. "I...I've never seen a boy like that...Can I...Can I look?"

I blushed, my cock nearly to the point of throbbing now at the idea of Chrona checking me out. After several moments, I smiled and nodded, shifting so that she could see my entire upper body.

It was her turn to look shocked now as her eyes darted over my chest, stomach and arms before finally locking eyes with me again. Her face turned red and she looked away again, towards the water. "Mmm, thank you," she mumbled.

I don't know what it was, but I was feeling a sudden surge of confidence that I had often experienced during my fights, I moved closer to her, making her jolt. "You're more than welcome," I replied, my voice dripping with seduction. Chrona locked eyes with me again, seeming in disbelief that I was suddenly being so bold when only seconds ago I was no more than a comforting friend. I smirked at this. "May I see you?"

"What?"

"I think you're a very attractive young woman," I explained. "And I'd love to see more of you. That is, if you don't mind..."

"Um...I guess not..." Chrona hesitantly straightened her back, her arms slowly falling from her chest. She looked away, blushing a deep red at being so exposed as she let me trail my eyes all of her form.

I nearly gasped at the sight. I had walked in on Liz and Patty before, but it was nothing like this. The sisters both had the typical 'hot body' look but Chrona had a vunerability about her that turned me on for some reason.

My hands moved without my thinking and before I knew it, I found myself gently pulling Chrona closer with one hand on her waist while my other hand glided over her chest.

She shuddered and gasped. "K-Kid-kun," She remained still, letting me touch her.

I smirked at this and became a little bolder, kneading her breasts. "Absolutely perfect," I whispered to myself, but apparently she had heard me.

"Perfect...?"

I took my hand from her chest and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Yes, you're perfect," I replied, pulling her in for soft kiss.

She stiffened briefly and then hesitantly relaxed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled into the kiss, nipping lightly at her lower lip. Chrona moaned at this and I took it as permision to keep going, trailing my tounge over her lips. Shuddering, she allowed me to slip my tounge into her mouth, tasting her sweet cavern and tease her with small licks using the very tip of my tounge against her own.

When we pulled back for air, I occupied myself with kissing her neck. I loved the way it felt to glide my lips over her soft skin. It seemed as though she was enjoying herself, too, openly moaning and gasping, her hands beginning to clutch onto my hair and shoulder.

When I kissed her again, she was just as eager as we lost ourselves in a whirwind of passion. I brought her closer, making her sit on my lap and forcing her to pull back, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked. _Maybe I went too far..._

She looked down, blushing. "I...I felt something..."

Oh. "Right...Sorry about that..." What was I doing? I was pushing this way too quickly.

"What was that?" She asked, looking towards my lap to better grasp the situation. She reached down under the water and grasped my cock, making me arch my back and groan. At this reaction, she quickly pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry, Kid-kun! Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, god no," I replied, pulling her onto my lap again and forcing her to move against my cock. Chrona gasped and shivered, bucking against me unintentionally and making me moan. I reached one hand down while my other hand held her hip. Chrona, curious of what I was trying to do and held herself steady by holding onto my shoulders. (Course the way she was propped up, her breasts were practically in my face, not that I was complaining...) I grazed my fingertips down her stomach, moving further down until I reached my destination. Smirking, I probed her pussy with a single finger, feeling an unmistakable slickness.

"Ah!" Chrona's hold tightened as she felt my finger enter her and move along her inner walls.

I watched her expression change from confusion to arousal as I added a second finger, pumping them in and out her. "Oh, Chrona, you feel amazing," I removed my fingers only to trail them along her entrance, teasing her clit.

Chrona was panting now, shaking. The whole experience made me feel powerful yet weak at the same time. Powerful because I was the one to make her moan and gasp like that...Weak because she was making me hotter than I had ever been in my life and I needed to make her mine.

I took my hand away completely and leaned up to kiss her softly. "Chrona, would you like me to take you?"

"Take me?" Her eyes were lightly glazed, her eyes lidded.

"I want to make you mine," I said, "if you'd allow me to,"

"Yours?" She nodded eagerly, making me smile.

I kissed her again and moved her hips, forcing her to sink down, lowering herself onto my throbbing member.

She moaned as the head of my cock entered her and actually surprised me by nearly flat out impaling herself on my manhood. I groaned at the feeling of her slick heat surrounding me.

"Kid," She whimpered. "I-it's filling me up,"

I began kissing her neck and chest, taking each breast into my mouth as I began thrusting up into her. She moaned and met each movement, her hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to hold on for dear life.

I had no doubt that it was the first time for both of us. Never would I have thought that this week would be the moment to make her mine. For months I've been trying to mask my growing feelings for her, stating that I saw her as a good friend-nothing more. But it didn't change the fact that I was protective of her...possessive of her...I became jelous whenever Soul or Black Star would say something about her that came off as suggestive. I wasn't sure why, but whenever I thought of her, I wanted to make her mine.

And now here she was, my hard cock inside of her as we moved against eachother in a lustful dance, loosing ourselves in a world of our own, out only thoughts to get more of this wonderful feeling; Me of claiming her and her of being claimed.

"Faster," She gasped, grinding herself down harder and hastily kissing along my neck and shoulders.

Of course, I obeyed the request, bucking up faster and gripping her hips to hold her steady. Our love making became rougher, her moans and gasps growing louder and eventually turning into surpressed screams that came out as desperate animalistic sounds. When I heard her growl, I almost lost it and changed our postion, standing up and pushing her against a wall like surface (though it only came up to our waists) and began pounding into her without mercy.

She had to cover her mouth with one hand now, the other clawing into my back. Her eyes clenched shut and her cheeks red as she was now screaming behind her hand.

I smirked and nipped at her ear lobe. "Open your eyes, Chrona," I whispered. When I pulled back, we locked gazes again. Her normally sad eyes were bursting with light now, looking desperate and passionate.

The sight nearly took my breath away. "Chrona, I'm about to cum," I gasped out, still thrusting in and out of her.

In response, she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me passionately. "Please, j-just don't s-stop!" She begged, burying her face into my neck.

She was scratching my back, surely drawing blood. Her inner walls grew tighter around me, driving me insane. I kept going harder and faster, feeling her writhe and buck up each time, before finally I felt lights spark behind my eyelids as I came with a fierce growl deep inside of her.

While I was rolling my hips to ride out the euphoria, I noticed that she was still bucking and squirming, still desperate, and I realized she hadn't cum yet.

I grinned darkly and pulled back, earning a whine from her. "Kid-kun?" I didn't reply. Instead I gave her a quick peck on the lips and sank under the water.

Shinigami don't respond to the heat and cold the same way humans do. What's more, we can hold our breath for some time.

Figure out what I'm planning yet?

I spread her legs apart and quickly got to work, licking and nipping at her clit. I felt her tangle her fingers in my hair and I smirked as I probed her with my tounge.

Soul POV

I was hanging out in my room, unable to sleep and not willing to wake anyone to stay up with me. Eventually I had given up trying to find anything good on tv and shut it off.

That's when I heard moaning.

Perking up, I listened closely and got out of bed, peeking out of the window.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw:

Kid and Chrona...Chrona pinned by Kid and the stone surface behind him...Or her I guess. I thought Chrona was girly, but I never got my hopes up that Chrona was actually a girl.

Now seeing her holding onto Kid while he moved against her, her perky breasts out in the open, her fragile form exposed.

I felt myself harden as I realized I was watching them fuck.

Nervously, I glanced around my room and looked back out the window just in time to see Kid disappear under the water.

_On, god, don't tell me he's-_

"Ah! Kid-kun!"

_He is..._

I reached into my boxers and began to trail my hands up and down my hardened cock as I watched on, focusing soley on how Chrona panted and moaned, her chest heaving with each shuddered breath.

I pumped harder and faster as she tried to hold back her growing screams. Her face red and her head rolling back and forth, her back arching and shaking...I knew she was close.

I opened the window a little to get more of the experience and was met with the sounds of her moaning and squealing clearer than they were before.

I ground my teeth together and felt myself getting close to the edge with her. Finally it happened: She threw her head back and screamed Kid's name. I came hard at the sight and sound of her climax and dropped to my knees, panting to catch my breath.

ooooooooooooooo

lol chrona's gettin all sorts of attention

plz review


End file.
